The Great Southern Land
by Antarctic-Citizen
Summary: A story about a 'continent' trying to live in a world of countries. Contains official characters, plus 1 OC  Surely, you can guess who by the name  RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS  Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**G'day mates!**** This is my first ever published fanfic, and it's based on an Hetalia Fan-character I made of... ANTARCTICA! :D 'Cause it's the coolest place on Earth. Anyway, it's got the main and best Hetalia characters in it, so please don't judge!**

**REVIEWS WANTED~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Great Southern Land<br>**_

The World meeting. A gathering off all nations to discuss the events of the world. Usually it's the same nations who attend the meetings, but when they entered today, there was just a... cold feeling to the room.

"Man, what's with this room? I'm freezing my berries off!" an obnoxiously loud American yelled as he ran over to the coffee machine, just stopping next to the British fellow standing with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. The room only had the regular attendees; the loud American oaf, the stubborn English man, the flirtatious French-ie, the large Russian, the oriental Chinese, the shy Japanese man, the robust German and the odd Italian.

"I don't mind the cold, it reminds me of home." the Russian smiled and stood beside China.

"Alright fellows, we should get this meeting on the way." Britain said in a calm matter and walked towards the circle shaped meeting desk.

"Alright! Can we sit in the new seating plan this time? Pleeease?" America said with his grin and looked towards his former 'big brother'. The Brit nodded in response just to keep him from throwing a tantrum.

The new seating plan was just how the American saw himself. At the head of the desk. He wanted to place everyone according to where their countries are on the Earth. On America's right sat Russia and next to Russia sat China then Japan. On America's left sat England (Canada was actually in-between America and Britain but no one noticed), and next to England sat France then Germany and lastly Italy. But they only filled half of the desk, the 'Northern' half.

"Ve~ Where is the rest of the world?" North Italy spoke towards the others. The simple response was that they could not come. Suddenly, the door flew open, and standing in the door way was the 'Down Under' brothers. Australia and New Zealand.

"Sorry we're late mate! Meant to tell you we could still make it but must've forgot." Australia said in his thick accent. They took there seats on the 'Southern' end of the desk, each sitting opposite each other to try and level up the desk.

"Alright, we ready to start now?" America said one more time when a huge cold chill went through the room.

The door once again was opened, the temperature had dropped again. Standing there was a person dressed in winter snow gear. The big faded jacket with black fur around the edges, a dark grey coloured puffy snow pants and brown snow boots with the same black fur around the top.

"I say, who might you be and why are you here?" Britain asked curious to the unexpected new comer. The new comer looked towards him with their icy blue eyes, the white fringe hanging just above those eyes. Their face seemed to have a permanent red tinge to it from been over-exposed to cold weather and the white-ish grey balaclava hanging loosely around their neck.

"I'm here for the world meeting... I'm Antarctica."

It was hard to say if Antarctica was a boy or girl, but judging from the slightly broader face and boy-ish hair cut, Antarctica was male. He stood there just looking towards the desk full of countries. "Well, why are you 'ere then? This is a meeting for 'counties', and last I recall you are not one." France said with his nose up at the new comer.  
>"Hey now France, that's not nice bro." New Zealand was heard from across the desk as he stood up.<p>

"My cuzzy bro is right, mate." Australia agreed with his little brother, also joining him with standing up.

Bickering began within the nations, while Antarctica stood by to watch what his appearance did to the meeting. "Aren't these meetings held to discuss world issues?" he said in a soft small tone. The countries looked back towards him and ceased the arguing.

"He's right, chaps. I say we take a small break and then get back to the meeting afterwards." Britain said in a calm manner and they all headed out the door and into the foyer before the meeting room.

While outside in the foyer, Antarctica stood in the corner. Watching as the other countries mingled with one another, but he refused to engage with the rest. I guess you could say that he had absolutely no idea how he would actually get alone with them. Alot of the countries where from the North, so he didn't know many of then in person, but just of there names. As he watched the other nations, he noticed a small boy sitting on a chair near the hallway. He seemed a bit upset. 'Poor little boy,' Antarctica thought as he walked over towards him. The little boy was startled to see the man standing before him, as was the rest of the 'world'.

"What's your name?" Antarctica simply asked, in his soft tone, just slightly louder then Canada would sound. The little boy wearing the sailor suit stared at him.

"I'm Sealand," he stated. "And who are you? I've never seen you at these meetings before." Antarctica couldn't help but give the boy a soft smile.

"I'm Antarctica. This is the first time I've come to one of these meetings."

"Oh? I've never been in the actual meeting room. I just tend to hang out here," Sealand glared around the room towards the other countries. "Most of these jerks don't think I'm a real country!"

"Oh?" Antarctica's smile faded. "And why would that be?"

"Because they think I'm too small to be one, and I don't actually own land. I live on an old military base in the middle of the ocean."

"Do you have any citizens?"

"Yeah, 4 of them." Sealand responded.

"Well, I have no citizens. My home is mainly ice and rock, and I have one of the biggest land masses in the world... Yet I am not a country." Antarctica then smiled and ruffled Sealand's hair in a kind gesture. "Don't worry, kid. I'm sure you'll be a great country... Even if no one accepts you as one." he smiled and walked away from Sealand, leaving the boy with a smile on his face.

As Antarctica headed back for the meeting room, Britain stopped him in the doorway. "Oh Antarctica! Would you mind filling this out by the end of the meeting and hand it to me before you leave?" his green eyes never left the others blue eyes, but kept the kind smile on his face.

"Sure." And with that reply the Brit tried to heard in the rest of the world so they could carry on with this meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for more chapters~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You still here? COOL! Anyway, here's a new chapter! Sorry if it's short...** _like Sealand._

**REVIEWS PLEASE~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the meeting proceeded with America taking the lead and talking about recent changes in his country, Antarctica decided to start filling out the form England gave him.<p>

_Country/ Continent: Antarctica_

_Official name: Antarctica_

_Capital: N/A_

_Official language: N/A (but mainly English)_

_Birthday: December 1st_

_National flower: N/A_

It was quite an easy form to fill out, considering what it was asking. It actually made Antarctica feel quite, sad really. There was nothing really much with his home. Just the fact that it's still one of the most untouched places on earth. And it was his home. Anyway, back to the form. The last question was one he didn't expect.

_'Human Name: _'_

Did he really have to write that? He hasn't heard anyone call another by their human name. Maybe it was a security thing? Maybe that's why England needed to know? _'Oh well, they still want it.'_ he thought as he wrote down his answer.

_Human name: Gray Mawson_

There was nothing really special about his name, just ordinary. Since he has no citizens, he has no 'Antarctican' names. His human name came from some of the names of the cape's from his home. Cape Gray and Mawson coast. Actually, there was a lot of places with 'Mawson' in it's name.

The meeting seemed to drag out longer then Antarctica thought they would. And they we're still only half way through America's talk.

"And that's why I am the top of the world!" America laughed his signature laugh as the other nations groaned._ 'But wait, America wasn't the top of the world.'_ Antarctica thought to himself.

"America," Antarctica interjected during his forever on-going laugh. Everyone snapped to attention at the sound of the rarely heard voice. "You're not at the top of the world... Canada is."

The Canadian was jolted out of his day dream at the mention of his name. This whole time he was just quietly waiting for his turn to come, when all of a sudden, someone said his name. There was a long paused then followed by a chorus of "Who?", but Antarctica was surprised by this.

"You know, Canada. The one right beside America." America cocked his head to the side, face-to-face with his brother.

"Mattie! When'd you get in?" He shouted and hugged his little brother.

"Eh, I've been here from the start, but uh... No one ever notices."

Finally, the meeting was coming to an end, but what was left was to decide who would hold the next meeting. Germany was standing up this time, (since he knows how to run a meeting) and began to speak. "Okay, next is to decide who will hold zee next meeting." he spoke looking around at the others. "Who has not held a meeting this year, yet?" There was lots of murmurs around the desk, then they all stared back towards Germany and shook their heads. "So, everyone's had a go then?" the German then glances towards Antarctica. "Then shall we let Antarctica hold the next meeting?"

Antarctica blankly stared at the German, how was he supposed to react? Did he want them to come to his house? Did they want to come to his house? "Umm... Are you-"

"Why would we go to his place? -aru" China asked, "It's his first meeting and he's no country." Antarctica furrowed his brow and stared blankly at China.

"China! That's no way to speak to the chap." England spoke, "I guess it couldn't hurt to have the next meeting over at Antarctica's house."

"Err..." Antarctica just sank deeper into his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen next? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

'How could this happen... How'd it lead to this?'

Antarctica was trudging through the snow and towards an old looking cabin-like building. Behind him was a snow mobile with a trailer attached to the back. It was almost time for another world meeting, this time it was his turn to hold the meeting. But before the other countries could arrive, he decided to do a little clean out of the old building just a few kilometres from his current base. He walked up the stairs and into the old room. "Wow, it's been awhile..." as he flicked on the lights they flickered and shut off. "Aw damn, looks like power's finally shot."

Outside Antarctica went around the back and towards the small generator, fiddling with switches. After heading back towards the front of the building, a noise drew in his attention. Looking up towards the sky, a helicopter could be seen. "What the-"

The helicopter landed and the snow flew straight into Antarctica's face, pulling down the balaclava off his face and walked towards it. The engines stopped and the propellers died down and on the side of the chopper was the Union Jack, obviously England decided to pay an early visit. But what came out of that helicopter was not what he expected. There was a loud ruckus inside when the door flew open, and out came the American.

"Don't worry! The hero is-" he snapped to attention of his surrounding. "HOLEY CRAP IT'S FREEZING!" America shouted and leaped out of the plane and ran inside the building in front of him. Antarctica was shocked to see that America came with England.

"Um, America?" he asked when England then came out of chopper too.

"Sorry about him, never could stand the cold." his british accent was heard and he stepped of the copter and towards Antarctica.

"Oh, why are you guys here then?"

"Did you forget about the meeting?"

"Isn't it in two days? It's only Tuesday and-"

"Today's Thursday." Britain then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you a little stressed about the meeting?"

"Nah, its just it's easy for me to loose track of the days down here. Due to the day-light difference, the sun rarely sets in the summer down here, but luckily it's getting close to Autum." Antarctica sighed and looked around. "So where's the others?"

"On their way. They decided to go after us. Probably because they don't like the idea of sitting in a helicopter with America for 22 hours."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two stood outside for a little longer when another helicopter was heard, then turned their attention to the sky. A helicopter was similar to Britain's but had a large Russian flag on the side, most likely it was the rest of the European countries. And sure enough, out came: France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany and Italy. Canada was also there, but no one noticed besides Antarctica.

"So, shall we head inside?" France asked while walking towards the door, others agreed and started walking with him.

"Um, actually, this isn't where the meeting it being held. It's at the other base over-" Antarctica was cut off by Russia dragging him inside.

"Oh, w-who c-cares. We're here already, l-let's just get this over and done with." America said while shivering.

Inside the building Antarctica stood before the other nations, unsure of what to do. He had not planned for this and what made it worse was that he had notes of all the nations, but they were back at his base. But no, they all just went inside the closet building they could find. Antarctica looked around the room in hopes of someone helping him try to run this thing, turning to Germany first. But Germany had his hands full with the Italian trying to snuggle up to him for warmth. Warmth. That's what has bugging Antarctica this whole time, he never got around to fixing the generator in the back, he only managed to fix the lights.

"Umm, guys. Are you sure you want to continue with this meeting?" he asked hoping that they would atleast agree to move to the other base.

"Yo d-dude, can you fix t-the h-h-heating?" America shivered, ignoring the previous question. The frozen continant sighed and moved towards the door.

"I'll go check the heating, I'll be right back." He said and walked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it~ **

* * *

><p>Clanking noises where heard as Antarctica fiddled with the heating system. "Stupid American, I blame him for this. Wanting to go inside and just have the meeting in the crap base instead of the base with all of my stuff AND a heating system that WORKS!" he growled. But maybe it was his own fault, he was the one who lost track of the days and decided to stand outside of his base where they could see him. He sighed, "Maybe after this they'll never want to come back... there goes my chance at having friends for the first time in my existance."<p>

"That's not true." A voice shocked Antarctica back to reality and he turned to face the voice. It was Italy. "We're still friends!" That cheery grin appearing on his face.

"Why are you here Italy? You should be inside and not out here in the cold."

"Vee~ But I wanted to help and keep you company! You looked sad that you had to go outside."

"I wasn't sad about going outside," he said attending back to the heater. "Just sad that this meeting isn't going how I planned. I wanted it to go well, so you guys might come to like my homeland." After reagusting some screws Antarctica placed the cover back on the system. "There. Now hopefully that should work atleast for an hour. Come on-" He turned to see where Italy was. "Italy?" he wasn't there. Antarctica spun around when a faint little laugh was heard. "Italy!"

Italy was standing near the edge of the ice, following a pengiun, and trying to walk like it too. "Vee~ They're so cute~!" he giggled and turned to see Antarctica looking at him. "Hey Antarctica! These things are so cute! Can I have one? Oh wait, can I have two?" He shouted back to the continant while jumping up in the air, followed by returning his attention to the penguin who then leapt into the water with Italy leaning over the edge. "Aww, he swam away. Wonder where he could have gone?"

"Italy! Get away from the edge!" Antarctica shouted while running towards Italy in hopes that he would listen. "ITALY!" This last shout was heard inside the base, with the instant reaction from Germany running outside slowly followed by the others.

"Italy?" The german asked and looked towards Italy who (despite what he was being told) was at the water's edge, and Antarctica running towards him.

"Vee?" Italy turned around and looked at everyone who was now outside. "Hey guys~ After the meeting do you think we could make pasta?" He looked at Antarctica who was running towards him yelling something, but Italy could not hear. "I wonder what's wrong?" Oblivious to the Italian, a dark shadow was swimming benieth the ice, but Antarctica saw it.

"Italy! Bloody run!" he yelled and continued to run towards him, but soon slipped and fell onto his stomach sliding to a stop.

"Antarctica!" Italy yelled and took a step forward, hearing something he wish he hadn't. _Crack. _The italian looked down towards his feet and saw a large crack appear beneith his boot, and moved it back a step. Which lead him closer to the water's edge. The shadow got closer and started to pick up it's pace towards the italian. "I can't walk forward! The ice might crack!" He cried back to the continant.

The other nations started to make their way over, slowly, fearing that the ice might crack under them, not realising that they are safe. "Italy!" Germany called back, "Just wait there! I'll come and get you!" and he continued to walk carefully towards him.

Antarctica tried to get back up onto his feet again. "NO! JUST RUN!" he cried again and started to run again. This little event started to confuse Italy. _Run or stay? _What was he to do? Suddenly, he felt a strange chill and something in the back of his mind to run. But it was too late. As Italy turned his head, the shadow leapt from the water just missing Italy but taking out the ice underneith him. _A killer whale. _Before he could even step forward, Italy was knocked into the water. The freezing cold water.

The countries then went into overdrive and ignored their safety and bolted towards where the Italian was, but not before Antarctica was there. Italy swam up to the surface for air but not before he saw the whale once again heading for him. Antarctica reached over the edge and begged Italy to just swim and reach for him. The whale was once again trying to get Italy but Antarctica was determind. Ripping off his jacket and pludged into the water, grabbing Italy and throwing him out of the water, but not before the whale grabbed a hold of Antarctica's leg. He yelled and against his own will, kicked the beast forcing it to let him go.

Antarctica hoisted himself out and limped over to Italy and tried to pick him up, while Italy was violently shivering. "Germany!" Antarctica called just as he sprinted over to him. "Quick, t-take him inside and I'll make sure h-he doesn't freeze." Germany nodded and sprinted back towards the base along with half of the G8. Antarctica reluctently picked up his jacket and limped as fast as he could back to the base. But luckily the Brit was there to lend a hand along with the Canadian.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, I wrote about 3 or 4 chapters today so I'll try and upload them. Next chapter will test my knowledge on freezing and stuff. Well, I've lived in -2 degree temperatures for almost my whole life, so I should know. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the 5th chapter. 3 chapters in one day. That's because I'm on holidays and I have no life.**

* * *

><p>The door was flung open as the nations bursted into the room, desperatly trying to save the dear Italian. Antarctica was soon in and began to order everyone around. "Germany, strip Italy of his wet clothes." Germany nodded and began to strip his dear italian. "China, go see if there's any hot water in the back." China then walked off only to come back and say there was none. "Crap. Okay, new plan." Antarctica then rumaged through an old trunk near the back of the room, pulling out a long sleeved shirt, a jacket and socks. Then walked over to the cupboard the the door and pulled out a pair of old worn out boots. "This is the best I can do, all the good stuff is in the other base." He began to dress Italy, but realising he had no pants for the man used the jacket instead for a pair of pants, putting his legs in the sleeves. After adding the long sleeved shirt, Antarctica walked over and grabbed his jacket and placed it on Italy.<p>

"What about yourself?" Britain asked, while Antarctica lifted Italy to sit up and told Germany to try and warm him up.

"I have spare pants in the back, but I couldn't give it to Italy because they wouldn't be warm enough." Antarctica said as he stripped and changed into the pants and found an old t-shirt and placed that on too.

"That doesn't look like it'll be warm enough, dude." America spoke as he went to sit down next to Canada.

"Doesn't matter. I live in the coldest place on the planet. I represent it. I should be used to the cold." he didn't sound so sure. "Okay guys, we're gonna need to go to the other base. I have extra clothes that should fit Italy, hot water, food and medical supplies."

Outside it started to get dark for the first time in months. _Why was everything happening now? _Antarctica lead everyone outside and around the back where he kept all of his snowmobiles, which were only 6 of them. "You guys are gonna have to pair up, and I'll quickly show you the controls." As Antarctica was showing everyone the controls, Canada sped past him and out of the shed. "Oh, so you've used these then?" He smiled.

"Of course, eh. I live in the North, near the pole." Canada smiled back and everyone was ready to go. Italy was with Germany (for obvious reasons), Russia somehow got China to go with him (Actually Russia just grabbed China and made him sit in front of Russia), Britain was with America because he refused to sit with France, so that left France with Japan. While Antartica and Canada had their own. The began to ride towards the base while the sun began to set behind them.

"Alright guys, just keep going. I'll stay at the back just incase something happens." And just as he said that, Canada's vehicle suddenly stopped and the other sped past him, and Antarctica stopped beside him.

"I ran out of gas!" Canada said as he jumped off and onto Antarctica's.

"Don't worry, let's just-" and now Antarctica's vehicle won't move. "ARE YOU FRICKEN SERIOUS?" he yelled as he jumped off. "What the HELL have I done to deserve this today?" He began to push at his vehicle and told Canada to floor it. He did, and the snowmobile went. But without Antarctica on the back. "Hey! Wait-" _Crack_. "Shit." Antarctica yelled as the ice benieth him broke away diving him into the cold water once again.

At the base, the others made it in safe and switched on all of the heaters and grabbed as many blankets as they could find and placed them over the still shivering Italy. "There haz to be a better way to warm him up, isn't there Antarctica?" He looked around, but Antarctica was still outside. "Anyone know?" he asked around and Russia came into the room holding up a piece of paper.

"I found this near the first aid box, da. It says the quickest way to warm someone up is to strip them down and warm them using your body heat. Oh, and you have to strip down too, da." Russia gave them his trademarked smile and Germany sighed.

"Okay then." He stipped Italy and himself down to their boxers and sat on the couch together with the blanket wrapped around them. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy, with Italy snuggling closer to him.

"G-germany." He smiled and so did Germany.

"Antarctica!" Canada yelled as he went back to the southern continant as he tried to fish him out. While pulling him out of the water, Canada tried to apologise many, many times but Antarctica just stopped him.

"It's okay, just t-take me inside. P-Please."

Antarctica was pulled inside by Canada and as soon as he went through the door, Britain and America rushed at the two of them. America seeing if his brother was alright and walked off with him to find food. While Britain noticed Antarctica was wet and shivering viloently. Once again. "Quick! Get out of those clothes and I'll warm you up!" the brit said while stripping Antarctica of his clothes and pulling towards the couch in the back of the other room. Britain stripped his clothes and jumped on the couch with Antarctica and wrapped a blanket around him.

"H-how'd you learn about t-this?"

"You had instructions in the first aid kit." Britain replied and Antarctica gave him a stuttered "O-oh." and snuggled in closer for warmth. Japan managed to usser out everyone from the two rooms with the word of 'food'. Leaving the four boys to get warm.

As Antarctica was about to drift to sleep, he felt Britain rubbing his thumb against his face, ridding it of water droplets and brushing his hair back. "Antarctica?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" a soft reply was heard.

"Is it safe for you to sleep after almost freezing?"

"... just make sure I'm stilling beathing." The Brit nodded and began to listen to the soft breathing pattern Antarctica made. "Britain?"

"Yes?"

"You can c-call me, Gray." he closed his eyes and shivered again. This time Britain wrapped his arms around Antarctica and smiled.

"Very well, Gray. You can call me Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>That part with Antarctica dressing Italy in 2 jackets, actually happened with a relative. They fell into freezing water and we had to change their clothes but only had 2 jackets, so we made pants with a jacket. <strong>

**Haha, bit of yaoi-ness near the end there. Should I continue with that? (boyxboy thing I mean) WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well... I'm back~ Hope this chapter goes well. I'm nearing the end of their trip in Antarctica. But it might not be the end of the story...**

* * *

><p>Hands began to rub at England's chest, earning a few little moans from the men. Little pecks where then placed all over Britain's neck, while the Brit still slept. "Nhg, I'm still asleep... Can't we do this later?" a fimiliar giggle was then heard. Curious as to why Antarctica was doing this, he opened an eye and suddenly flipped off the couch in surprise. "AHH! IT'S YOU!" he yelled and crawled away. It was France.<p>

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Mon ami. You thinking it was someone else?" he chuckled and stood up off the couch, revealing he had no pants on.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING NEXT TO ME?" Britain shouted while fumbling for his clothes. "And where is Gray?"

"Gray? Who's Gray?" France winked at the brit and caused him to blush.

"I mean Antarctica. Where is he?"

"How should I know. When I jumped into bed with you, you were alone."

**OUTSIDE**

Antarctica was walking along the ice with a pengiun close by his feet, occasionally sliding past him on his belly. "Hehe, okay boy. How about we get the fish and head back? I think the others might be awake when we get back." They stopped by the water's edge and the pengiun leapt in and swam off into the depths of the water. A little while later he came back up and dropped a fish next to Antarctica, and then went back down for more. As his little friend went to work fishing for the both of them, Antarctica hissed when he moved his right leg. Rolling up his pants leg, revealed the bite mark left by the killer whale. He was lucky the bloody thing didn't take his whole leg.

The bite mark was swollen and dry blood was left around the edges where the teeth broke the skin. A slight purple-red colour could also been seen starting to form around the injury. "I never tended to the injury, maybe I should go back and see what we have in the first aid for this." The pengiun came back up after the tenth time and stared at it's friend. "Come on boy, let's head back."

"I'm telling you boy, being up when the sun rises is not a good idea." Antarctica started while they headed back for the base. "First off, the sun doesn't set in Summer. Then during the Autum and Spring months, it only sets for a couple of hours, then it's back up again around 2 or 3am. Then no sun for the Winter, but I guess we catch up on our sleep around then. Well, MY sleep anyway, you sleep whenever you want." He glanced down at his pengiun friend who squaked in reply. As they trugded through the snow surrounding the base, they heard a comosion from inside.

"You bloody git-" "Scheiße! Would you two stop fighting-" "I'll hit you with my wok-aru!"

Antarctica sighed and stood outside for a while longer. "I wonder if that's normal for them." he gave up waiting outside and decided to walk in through the back door, which lead to the kitchen anyway. As he entered, his pengiun ran straight in and towards the guests. "No wait-" but it was too late.

"AWW~ Pengiun~! Vee~" Italy was first to notice and suddenly grabbed the poor thing.

"What is that?" France yelled and stepped back from Italy and his new 'friend'.

"It's a pengiun you git. What do you think it was?" Antarctica then walked and stood in the doorway, just watching the scene unfold. The pengiun, upon seeing it's friend/ master, flapped it's fins and startled Italy giving the pengiun freedom and it ran towards the Antarctican. "Oh Antarctica, sorry to disturb whatever you were doing."

"Veee~ He's your pengiun? What's his name? How old is he?" Italy started to blabber and took Antarctica by surprise.

"Uhh, he doesn't have a name."

"Why not, dude? Every pet needs a name." America blurted out and walked towards the bird and tried to pet it.

"I don't really consider him as a 'pet'. He's my best friend."

"He still needs a name, da." Russia smiled while standing at the back of the crowd.

"Well, there is no such thing as Antarctican names, so I could never think of one anyway."

"But don't you have a human name?" Japan spoke up, startling Antarctica and remembering that he did have a human name.

"Yeah, but all I did was just get 2 names from capes and bays from around my home. But there still not Antarctican, cause alot of you other countries claimed some of my land as your own to make territories!" Antarctica raised his voice slightly, but tried to calm himself before continuing. "Like for instance Britain has some, France has got a small portion too. And let's not mention Norway who claims most of the North as his. And Australia has almost half of the entire conteniant, while New Zealand has some of the South land, but those two are almost like brothers to me... And bloody Chile and Argentina has some too! Now why the hell would they need it?" Antarctica finally couldn't stop himself from raising his voice. He stared at the pengiun who was looking up at him worried. Everyone else in the room remained silent. They didn't realise how much loss he was feeling from some of the others justing coming to his land and taking his territory. Sighing Antarctica turned around and started back towards the kitchen. "I'll go make breakfast... you guys... just do whatever." and he left.

The other nations stared at each other, sorry for the poor continent. Until Italy spoke. "He should name him Steve!" But that was soon shut up with Germany's hand to the back of his head.

In the kitchen Antarctica stood in the middle of it. It wasn't much, just the basic stove and sink, fridge in the corner and a pantry on the opposite side. A small two-seat table was next to the wall just beside the pantry, he didn't need the extra seat, but sometimes his pengiun would sit up there and he would feel less alone when he did. Antarctica bent down and picked up the fish that he dropped when the bird took off, as he stood up a voice spoke to him. "That's not breakfast is it?" Antarctica spun around to be faced with Canada, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, no no." Antarctica flung open the freezer and deposited the fish in it. "That's for the bird." he tried to smile but only managed a small sad smile. "I-I actually have no idea what to make. I don't have alot of fresh food, only frozen, dried and tinned food."

"Do you have milk?" the Canadian asked.

"Uhh, I have long life milk. So it's in the cupboard."

"Do you have butter?"

"There's a little bit left in the fridge I think."

"How about eggs?"

"..." Antarctica looked around embarressed for some reason, "Only pengiun and albatross egss." Canada stared at him for a mintue then laughed.

"That'll have to do."

Half an hour later the whole building began to smell of great food. America was first out off the couch and ran straight to the kitchen. "Yo, what's cooking bro's?" he asked leaning over Canada's shoulder who was flipping pancakes, while Antarctica got out plates and started to pile the pancakes on them. "Oh awesome, pancakes! And I thought you were gonna give us frozen fish. HAHAHA!" America laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Canada started to laugh a little.

"Maybe we should have put some in HIS pancakes." the two boys started to laugh together and then proceed to the main living area where all the other nations were.

"Sorry, bout you guy will have to eat out here. I don't have a table big enough for everyone."

"Don't worry about it, chap." Britain smiled and took a plate off Antarctica and sat back down on the couch.

After everyone was done with their pancakes Antarctica started to gather up the plates and headed back to the kitchen. "Sorry that they seemed a bit plain. I would have put maple syrup on it, but Antarctica's food is limited, eh." Canada said as Antarctica came back into the room.

"Yeah, I didn't even know how to make pancakes. Luckily Canada came to help." he smiled at his Northern friend and sat down on the floor, patting his pengiun. "So, now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I can't keep up with all the characters. Antarctica sure does get distracted, wasn't he supposed to do something when he got inside? HMMMM.<strong>

**Anyway, I was thinking that in upcoming chapters Antarctica could go visit the homes of the other nations. You know, to get to know them better or what-not. **

**Continuing soon~**


End file.
